the_world_of_oldourfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincen Vilken
Vincen is the son of a noble family who lost his mother at an early age, his step mother was a poisonous woman, who cared for appearance and rank, and would use whatever and whoever was at her disposal to sustain her image in the noble community. It is believed it was his stepmother who inspired his twisted side. Vincen was a smart child, he could win at mind games against adult nobles and liked to solve mysteries around the mansion like an inspector. He would also act as an adult as his mother desired in front of the other nobles at parties and courts. He became interested in the world of adventure and danger after reading "seven lands in seven moons" by Caleb Gwent, and so grew an interest in physical training and swordplay. His step mother was always busy with men, that she left him alone to do what ever he wanted with his time. One day he asked his personal servant to find him someone who could teach him swordplay and martial arts. His butler contacted Rae Arshi, an experienced fighter and his father's close friend. Vincen was a quick learner and had a strong will in his eyes. Rae was impressed by his determination and taught him all he could. At some point, his step mother lady Vanera, became disgusted with the presence of the "filthy lowlife" as she called Rae, and dismissed him. Rae visited him one time after that, and Vincen expressed a desire to escape. So Rae took him with him west to Cardivel, the second largest city in the empire. After a while, Rae had to leave and Vincen was left alone in the big city. He gained favor with older ladies who allowed him to their homes, and after some time he settled with a noble young woman with the name of Krula Teshi. Before he left, Rae told him that his step mother was the one who killed his father. Vincen expressed no desire for vengeance. But it was at that point that he changed. Krula liked Vincen, who was fifteen by the time they met, while she was twenty two. She allowed him to live with her in her mansion. He was allowed into her library and read as much as he could, about life, power, magic, and principles. Instead of liking magic and being in awe with it like the other lads his age, Vincen came to hate magic and witchery. He realized that the more one depended on such powers, the less he depended on his body and mind, which would cause him to grow dull and weak. And the pride of power would make him grow arrogant and would affect his principles and goals. Vincen trained in close combat under Rae arshi. He learned swordplay and different unarmed fighting styles. Magic is alien to him. Rae taught him that magic-users were controlled by their magic rather than controlling it. They had an unhealthy portion of pride to themselves, seeing anyone else as "Lesser" than them. Against sword users mages tended to take things lightly, which quickly turned against them. Few old fashioned tricks which magic users thought they were "Beyond falling for" were all it took sometimes to bring them down. They put much trust in their magic, an alien energy to their selves, rather than to put trust in themselves. All that Rae told him about magic was based on his own experience. Vincen later learned that magic was all there is to magic users. If they entered an area where their spells wouldn't work or if they met an enemy their attacks wouldn't affect. They lose all their combat potential. they have no other skills, no tricks, no stamina, no cunning and no trust in themselves. The fear that overwhelms them when their spells are rendered useless made them as vulnerable as sitting ducks. They'd curse their Mana pools for not being large enough, their spells for not being strong enough. They don't ever truly value themselves and all they desire is more arcane knowledge. Another reason for Vincen's hatred of magic was the period he spent with Krula Teshi, a witch. All he had seen from her only worsened his opinion of magic users. But then again, on The Continent of Thaedal, Magic Users were not really appreciated. Vincen later takes part the the events that lead to Second Alignment of Spheres. and is Killed by Arvin Syvei. Original post : https://www.reddit.com/r/worldbuilding/comments/6cqkqt/vincen_a_magichating_villain/